At the end of the rainbow
by UndeadEquestriaStudios
Summary: Flutter Shy is a little sad for some reason. Lightning wants to help her out by talking to her, but when Lightning hurts his wing someone accidentally gives him a wing boner. What happens when a certain blue pony gets jealous? And what will that drive her to do?
1. And it begins with pleasure and

"Oh um hi Lightning." Flutter shy said. I had known Flutter shy for 2 years now. We were best friends. "Oh hey Shy how are you?" "Umm im ok." She looked at the ground and moved the dirt with her hoof. I grabbed her hoof in mine. "Whats wrong shy?" She turned red. "Its nothing i don't want to bother you." "Come on Shy lets go to your house and you can tell me." We walked in silence to her house. It was nice to look at everything in complete silence. We got to her house and she walked in first. I tripped on the bottom part on door and fell on my wing. "Ow crap!" I sat up. FlutterShy ran to me. "Oh my goodness are you ok Lightning?" She grabbed my wing and petted it. Now if you don't know about Pegasus wings they are very sensitive to pleasure and pain. So if she is petting my wing its kinda turning me on. So if a pegasus gets a boner he could get two. His wings would stiffen up and a normal dick boner. "Are you ok?" Flutter shy asked. That wing petting felt sooo good. "Umm i am now." FlutterShy realized what i meant and stopped right away and turned red. "Oh umm FlutterShy I'm so sorry i didn't mean to..." She hid behind her mane. I walked up to her and sat down. I petted her mane she squeaked at the first touch of my hoof. I petted her softly and heard a small moan that she didn't notice she released. If she moaned at that imagine what she what she would do if i-. Stop it Lightning. Her hoof was drifting to my... "FlutterShy what are-." She grabbed me. "Oh um Shy i ughh." She moved both hooves up and down fast. Oh man that felt so good. "Lightning this is my first time." "Ok i will start slow, ok?" She nodded. I lowered myself on her she squeaked. She was scared i don't know why. I pushed in hard but went slow as i promised i had to let he adjust to the size since it was her first time. She screamed the first time it went in. Then she relaxed a bit and then started to enjoy it. I pushed faster and deeper. "Oh my...you're so big." The only words she could say at the moment. "Ohhhh fuck!" That was the first bad word i ever heard from her. "Please go faster if you don't mind." I went faster. "Oh sweet Celestia this is so good." She moaned again. They then turned in to screams of pleasure. She began to shudder i knew what she was about to do. "Lightning I'm gonna..." She came all over the floor and on me a little. I pulled out of her and stuck it in her mouth. She didn't know what to do at first so she just pushed it down her throat. "Oh yea." I whispered. She began to move her head forward and back. I came in her mouth she spit some out and rubbed it on herself and swallowed the rest. We fell asleep on the bed. When i woke up i turned over and hugged FlutterShy and petted her wings she immediately got a wing boner. "So are you gonna tell me why you were sad." I asked her. "Yea i will." She moved her mouth to my ear. "I was a virgin." She licked my ear. Ohhh that felt good. We locked a kiss and lay in bed for the rest of the day...

Authors notes

(This is a new story i made for all of you guys and gals this will continued i just haven't had any inspiration for it but don't worry i will finnish it)

Made by

UndeadEquestriaStudios


	2. And ends with pain

She petted my mane slow and it felt nice. "Thank you for the...you know Lightning." "Yea i do." I kissed her forehead and got out of bed. I walked downstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I opened the door to leave the house, FlutterShy asked me to buy food for the animals. I walked out the door turned to close it. I put the key in the hole (lol) to lock the door i turned back around. "Ah hem." Rainbow Dash was staring at me expecting an answer. I started to sweat. "Whats wrong, Lightning, what did you do?" She walked up to me and we stood inches apart. "Well Dash you see umm." I flew up in the sky at my top speed. Dash tried to catch up but i was to fast. At one lunge she tackled me and we hit the water at 80mph. I crawled out out of the water and flopped down on the shore. Then i heard a big splash. I sat up and saw a blue monster walking towards me. I got up and limped away i wasn't fast enough. She caught me and pinned me to the ground. I could have easily flipped her off but i was a little tired and she wasn't. "What were you doing at FlutterShy's house Lightning?" "Ok ok well we kinda..." She forced her mouth on mine. I pulled away. "Dash what the fuck are you doing?" She pushed her mouth back on mine. I pushed her off. "What are you doing?" She looked at me hungrily. I was a little afraid but turned on. I felt my stomach turn. Next thing i knew she pushed me to the ground and kissed me again. I nibbled at her neck. She growled in excitement, she pulled my mane. It hurt but felt good. "Do you like that Lightning?" I nodded yes. She lowered her head to my neck and just breathed on me. Oh man that was turning me on so much i just wanted to force her down on me, be rough for once. She licked my neck. I had enough of her little games i pushed her down and made her choke on it for a little bit. I pulled out of her mouth she coughed for a while. She stood up and i mounted the back of her. "How big are you Light-" i pushed in her ass hard. "I don't know but can you feel it?" "Oh god." She moaned loud. I pushed harder she screamed loud. I pushed her down lower and thrusted hard. "Ow ow ow oh yes!" She screamed more. I pulled out and shoved in her vagina. She squeaked at the sudden change of position. I thrusted inward faster and harder. "Lightning im gonna..." She came on her self. I wasn't done so i shoved my dick in her mouth deep throat i shoved hard she coughed and sneezed. I pulled out and came on her face. "Hey you look like Celestia." She laughed and wiped her face clean and swallowed some. "You taste good Lightning." She licked my face. "I could say the same to you." I licked her vagina. She giggled and said "I won't tell FlutterShy i promise."

I kissed her for a long while i could taste her insides and her saliva. I pulled away and she was panting. "You think im done with you dash?" She looked worried when i said that. "Just lay down and i will handle it." I said. I pulled her towards me and licked her chest. I breathed on her vagina in, out, in, out. I breathed on her to get her riled up. She grabbed my mane and pulled me straight into her vagina. I licked and licked her. I thrusted my tongue deep in her she squealed with delight. I climbed over her and put myself in side her. I thrusted deep and hard and fast. She began to scream it was painful but she enjoyed it. "Lightning fuck me...fuck me hard so hard!" I pushed in her hard one more time. I felt my stomach burn. I pulled out and put it back in her ass. She couldn't stand up anymore i just pushed in hard. "Oh my...FUCK!" She tightened up. Felt way better then before. "Lightning cum in me." "What?" I asked shocked. "In my ass cum please!" "Umm ok?" I pushed deeper in and slowed down. I felt it coming out. I pushed all of myself in her. "Ohhh god!" She screamed more. I came in her and it leaked back out but not all of it. I passed out and FlutterShy woke me up. "Oh hey Shy!" She slapped me across the face. "Ow what was that for?" She pointed to Dash. I felt like a asshole. "Do you not love me anymore am i just a toy for you?" She yelled at me for the first time ever she yelled. She broke down and cried. She curled up into a ball and laid there...what have i done? I picked her up in my hooves and sat down with her in my arms. I cried, yea i did. "No more Shy...no more, its ok i love you." She hugged onto me. "I know you do." She said between tears. I sat there for 3 hours with her no mater what happened. "Shy i didn't mean to hurt you, i'm so sorry." We looked into each others watery eyes and kissed.


End file.
